Padme Voyeur
by Exire
Summary: Padme mag unbedeckte Körper.


Padme hatte sich gerade eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit zubereitet. Im Moment gab es für sie nicht viel zu tun. Den Posten als Senatorin hatte sie gerade mal einen Monat inne und sie war endlich damit fertig, Hände zu schütteln und Heerscharen von neuen Kollegen kennenzulernen. Den ganzen Senat kannten nicht mal jene, die ihr ganzes Leben in dieser Arena verbracht hatten. Es waren zu viele Repräsentanten und deren Untergebene, um sie alle mit Namen zu kennen. Der Senat war wie ein großes Dorf. Nicht einmal Kanzler Palpatine, dachte sie und lächelte, konnte von sich behaupten diese Institution so gut zu kennen wie seine Westentasche. Aber das musste er auch nicht. Es genügte schon, wenn er fähig war die aktuelle Stimmung im Senat richtig zu erkennen und zu deuten. Außerdem gehörte er zum aussterbendem Volk derer, die nicht nur Politik für ihren Gedbeutel machten. Viele Senatoren wollten einfach Macht der Macht wegen. Man kam nicht drumherum auch mit solchen Leuten zu verkehren, aber Padme verabscheute sie.

Sie hatte sich bereits einige Feinde gemacht, die Handelsföderation würde sie am liebsten tot sehen. Dann hatte es Drohungen gegeben, die sie nicht ernst genommen hatte. Und jetzt, einen Monat nach ihrem Amtsantritt schickte der Orden der Jedi zwei Ritter zu ihr. Um sie zu schützen. Der Senat pausierte im Moment und deshalb verbrachte sie eine schöne Zeit auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Naboo. Bisher zumindest. Jetzt hatte sie also zwei Leibwächter am Rockzipfel. Ihre eigene Garde war schon schlimm genug. Sie war Senatorin und kein kleines Mädchen.

Aus einem Lautsprecher erklang die Stimme ihrer jüngsten Dienerin:

„Senatorin, das Schiff des Jedi wird jeden Augenblick landen."

Padme runzelte die Stirn.

„_Der_ Jedi?", fragte sie.

„Ja, es ist nur einer, sein Meister ist erkrankt und man meinte, er könne dem Auftrag auch allein gerecht werden. Er ist noch ein Padawan."

Wunderbar, erst wollte man sie beschützen und wen schickte man ihr? Einen Schüler. Toll.

Etwas später stand sie vor ihrem Anwesen und sah das Schiff des Jedi landen. Eine Luke öffnete sich und ein junger Mann trat hinaus. Das war also der, der sie in Zukunft beschützen sollte. Er kam ihr seltsam vertraut vor. Woher... Sie musterte sein Gesicht und sie beschlich eine Ahnung.

„Anakin?", fragte sie und der Mund blieb offen.

„Hallo Padme. Wir haben uns eine ganze Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, stimmt's?

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Wie alt bist du jetzt, Ani?"

„Ich werde in zwei Monaten siebzehn."

Er hatte sich verändert. Natürlich hatte er das, aber die Veränderungen waren gewaltig. Er war recht dünn, aber sein Körperbau war athletisch und seine kurzen Haare verliehen dem Gesicht so etwas typisch Jugendliches.

Sie lud ihn ein hereinzukommen, sie redeten über alles mögliche, bis der Jedi schließlich beschloss ins Bett gehen zu wollen. Sie war auch müde und so schlief sie schnell ein. Bis ein Geräusch sie weckte. Es war ein zerbrochener Krug. Das hörte sie genau, weil ein anderer von der gleichen Sorte vor einem Jahr heruntergefallen war und es hatte sich genau so angehört.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf, warf sich einen Mantel über das Nachthemd und sah im Gang draußen nach. Ja, der Krug war kaputt. Schade, ein Geschenk von Palpatine anlässlich ihres Geburtstags.

Aber wenn er es nicht erfuhr...

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie eine Katze sprintend und auf leisen Pfoten vom Tatort flüchten.

Damit war das geklärt. Sie wollte schon zurück, stockte dann aber. Es war schon früher morgen.

Vielleicht war Anakin schon wach. Sie ging ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang, dann stand sie vor der Tür seiner Kammer.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig. Nein, er schlief. Schade. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erleuchteten das Zimmer. Padme stockte der Atem. Sein Oberkörper war unverhüllt. Er war wie gesagt leicht athletisch gebaut. Padme hatte nie einen Bruder gehabt und hatte immer nur mit älteren Herren zu tun gehabt. Der Körper eines jungen Mannes faszinierte sie daher. Sie kam ein wenig näher. Oh mein Gott, dachte sie sich. Diese Muskeln, dieser drahtige Körperbau. Dieses Gesicht. Er war unglaublich.

Aber das alles war unwichtig. Sie hatte den Wunsch zu sehen, was zwischen seinen Beinen war. Sie wusste nichts davon, sie war völlig unerfahren. Sie wollte einen echten Penis sehen. Langsam schlug sie die Decke zurück, doch Anakin drehte sich im Schlaf langsam auf den Rücken. Erschrocken stand sie auf und befand es für das beste, Anakin schlafen zu lassen.

Doch sie würde ihre Chance noch bekommen. Als sie am nächsten morgen auf den See blickte, sah sie etwas. Es war Anakin. Er war nur ein kleiner Punkt und er verschwand in einer Bucht, wo man ihn nicht sehen konnte. Aber er würde schwimmen, das stand außer frage. Eilends machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Jetzt oder nie. Binnen weniger Minuten hatte sie die Bucht erreicht, an der viele Felsen standen. Sie versteckte sich gut hinter einem (hier hatte sie häufig mit ihren Freundinnen gespielt, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war) und erspähte Anakin im Wasser. Seine Kleidung lag weit abseits des Ufers über einem Busch. Er fühlte sich wohl sehr sicher. Er schwamm mit kräftigen Zügen hin und her. Er hatte nichts an, dessen war sie sich sicher. Endlich kam er aus dem Wasser. Jetzt konnte sie alles sehen. Sie keuchte leise. Sie hatte etwas größeres erwartet, sein penis war ziemlich klein und er baumelte. Er hatte nur eine sehr leichte blonde Schambehaarung. Aber das irgendwie cool. Der Junge sah so verboten gut aus und hatte untenrum eher wenig zu bieten, das hatte irgendwie etwas lustiges, aber auch erotisches. Bei jedem Schritt baumelten sein kleiner Penis und seine etwas impostanteren Hoden. Das war alles so sexy, aber auch irgendwie lächerlich. Naja, er ist auch erst sechzehn, dachte sie. Aankin kam etwas näher und Padme hatte schon Angst, er würde sie bemerken. Jetzt war sie näher an seinem penis. Wie niedlich, dachte sie sehnsüchtig. Sie wollte ihn berühren. Obwohl er so klein war, war dieses Ding die Krone seiner Männlichkeit. Sein penis komplettierte den Körper förmlich. Er war auf eine seltsame Art majestätisch. Anakin streckte einen Arm aus und aus dem Haufen der Kleider kam etwas geflogen. Es war sein Lichtschwert. Sein richtiges, dachte sie innerlich kichernd. Er aktivierte es. „Zeit für ein bisschen Training.", murmelte Anakin zu sich selbst. Er hob es hoch. Von den kaum erwähnenswerten Haaren über seinem kleinem Freund hatte Anakin nirgends Haare auf dem Körper, abgesehen von den kurzen auf seinem Kopf. Mit schnellen, bewundernswerten Abläufen ließ er die aktivierte Klinge durch die Luft sausen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich und sein Penis schwoll leicht an. Wie männlich. Dachte sie. In der Hand ein Schwert, sonst völlig nackt. Das angedeutete Six-Pack- Aber das beste war und blieb sein Penis. Ihm schien das ganze Spaß zu machen, denn der wurde ein bisschen größer. Das war so männlich. Zu sehen, wie er sich bei jedem Schlag mitbewegte. Ungalublich. Da entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer. Anakin stockte. Verdammt, er war ein Jedi, wenn er jemanden suchte, brauchte er keine Augen dazu. Sie konnte sich nicht verstecken.

„Padme?", fragte Anakin.

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Bist du gekommen um mir ein wenig beim Training zuzusehen? Komm ich kann dir ein paar Sachen zeigen, die ich gerade gelernt habe."

Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Alles aber nicht das!

Gut, dachte sie perplex. So eine Chance ließ sie sich nicht entgehen! Sie kam aus ihrem Versteck. Jetzt standen sie sich gegenüber. Und er war immer noch komplett nackt und wunderschö machte keine Anstalten seinen Penis zu verstecken. Er war ein sechzehnjähriger Teenager. Sie hätte ihn so gern dort unten berührt, nur um zu sehen wie sich so ein Ding anfühlte. „Morgen, Ani."

Sie versuchte so normal wie irgend möglich zu klingen.

„Kannst du mir ein paar Schläge zeigen?"

„Sicher komm."

Sie kam langsam näher.

Er lächelte.

„Noch nie einen nackten Jungen gesehen?"

„Nein, ehrlich gedacht hätte ich mir sie länger vorgestellt, eure...

„Penisse? Nenn, die Dinge ruhig beim Namen. Du siehst in doch vor dir."

„Ja stimmt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, so etwas zwischen den Beinen zu haben. Nervt das nicht manchmal ein bisschen?"

„So schwer sind die nicht", sagte er und tat so, als wiege er sein Gemächt in der Hand.

„Darf ich auch mal wiegen?"

„Klar."

Sie tat es. Sonderlich schwer war der wirklich nicht.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie ergriff das Laserschwert und er blieb hinter hier und zeigte ihr, wie sie es zu halten hatte. Sein Penis war an ihrer Hüfte und sie spürte ihn. Wie geil. Sie bespitzte ihn ein wenig mit Wasser aus Anakins Haaren und tatsächlich, er wurde noch kleiner.

„Musst du ihn noch winziger machen als er ist.", monierte Anakin.

„Schäm dich doch nicht für solch ein Prachtstück!"

Da bemerkte ich, das noch jemand im Wasser war. „Wer ist das?", wollte sie verblüfft wissen. Ani grinste. „Ein Freund. Er lebt auf dem Planeten Idhun und ist der letzte seiner Spezies. Er kann sich nämlich in eine geflügelte Schlange verwandeln. Er wäre ein prima Leibwächter. Der andere Junge kam ebenfalls aus dem Wasser. Er war seinerseits völlig nackt und Padme konnte sich nicht verkneifen ihm auf den penis zu starren. Er war ein gutes Stück länger als der von Ani, was zum Teil auch daran lag, dass er kein einziges Haar da unten hatte. Seine Augen waren eisblau und das lange Haupthaar schwarz. Er war auf seine Art genau so sexy wie Anakin und er hatte die gleiche Statur. „Tag, mein Name ist Kirtash."

Er schüttelte seine Hand und ihr Kleid streifte dabei seinen penis, was ihr peinlich war. Schließlich war das das Heiligtum der Männlichkeit. „Wie wär's mit einem Show Duell?", wollte Kirtash wissen. „Gerne, wir liefern Padme eine tolle Show!" Anakin zog mit der Macht ein zweites Lichtschwert herbei und warf es Kirtash zu. Kaum war das geschehen prallten die beiden Lichtschwerter aufeinander und es kam zu einem spektakülarem Kampf. Ihre penis und die Hoden wackelten kräftig, was sie lustig fand. Einmal trafen sich ihre Genitalien.

„Pass auf, dass wir uns nicht verknoten Ani", rief Kirtash lachend.

Keiner konnte sich einen Vorteil erarbeiten. Ebdlich brachen sie ab. „Gut gemacht Kirtash.", sagte Ani. Der nickte. „Ich muss mal kurz wohin. Vielleicht komm ich noch mal wieder. Bis später.", mit diesen Worten verließ er sie. Aankin saß noch immer völlig nackt und unverhüllt im Gras."Darf ich es mal versuchen?", fragte Padme und hob das Schwert auf. „Klar darfst du"

Er richtete sich wieder auf. Ich mache es dir einfach, du hast nicht unsere Reflexe., meinte er

Padme nickte.

Ihre Lichschwerter verkanteten sich. Sie griff an und griff an aber mit Leichtigkeit parierte er jeden ihrer Schläge. Da kam ihr eine verwegene Idee. Blitzschnell griff sie zu. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte sie Anakins penis umfasst. Sie schluckte. War das eben eine Tempelentweihung gewesen? Das war seien Männlichkeit, die sie hier in Händen hielt.

Aber er lachte nur und ließ das Schwert fallen.

„Ich ergebe mich. Gute Strategie."

Sie lächelte. Sein penis fühlte sich gut an. Da passierte etwas mit ihm. Er wurde größer und größer, bis sie schließlich eine volle Erektion in Händen hielt. Das war ihm wohl doch etwas peinlich, aber sie ließ nicht los.

„Soso, das ist also dein lichtschwert in aktiviertem Zustand, grinste sie."

Anakin wurde rot.

„Sie sagen mir jetzt, was sie wissen, ich habe sie buchstäblich in der Hand."

Sie fand das höchst amüsant. So muskulös, aber am Penis gepackt, doch so hilflos

Anakin spielte das Spiel mit.

„Ich weiß nichts."

„Ach ja."

Sie kitzelte seine samtig weichen Hoden.

Er lachte.

„So empfindlich seit ihr an dieser Stelle?",wunderte sich Padme.

Anakin lächelte verlegen.

„Wirklich faszienierend. So eine latte sieht echt cool aus Ani."

Und sie meinte es wie sie es sagte.

„Leg dich mal damit hin."

Er tat es und sie bewunderte, wie sein Schwanz vom Körper abstand.

„Sie schubste ihn an und er pendelte hin und her.

Das ist zu komisch und geil zugleich, dachte sie. Sie lachte.

Anakin sah verschämt zur Seite.

„Was ist?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du machst dich lustig."

„In gewisser Weise schon, aber in erster Linie finde ich deinen Penis cool."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, auch wenn er etwas kurz geraten ist."

„Ich weiß. Ich hätte gern etwas mehr da unten.

„Nein, das sieht gut so aus. Irgendwie passt der richtig zu deinem Körper."

Anakin strahlte.

„Findest du wirklich?"

„Oh ja, das ist so teeniemäßig niedlich."

Sie fasste jeden Zentimeter an und er stöhnte und sein Penis wurde noch größer.

„Er ist wirklich ein Schwert der Liebe."

„Danke, solche Komplimente krieg ich selten."

„Ansonsten kannst du ihn optisch verlängern in dem du dich da unten rasierst, wie dein Freund."

Eine dritte Stimme ertönte.

„Ich rasiere mich nicht"

Sie drehte sich um und ließ kummervoll von Anakins bestem Stück ab.

Da stand der durchtrainierte Kirtash, ein Handtuch um die Hüften – leider.

„Du bist nicht rasiert?"

„Nein, wegen meiner Schlangennatur hab ich's nicht so mit Behaarung. Mir wächst da nicht. Willst du dich selbst davon überzeugen?"

Padme nickte.

Er ließ das Handtuch fallen und sein stattlicher Penis kam zum Vorschein. Die Spitze war nicht bedeckt, anders als bei Anakin.

„Fass mir da mal an, alles kahl ohne haaransatz"

Sie tat es und befühlte die Stelle über seinem Gemächt. Alles glatt. Dann berührte ich seinen Penis. Was für ein Teil und alles ganz glatt.

„Du hast da ja gar keine Haut, bemerkte sie und stupste den vorderen Teil seines Penis leicht an.

„Ich bin beschnitten. Einige finden, dass sehe besser aus und bei einigen ist es sogar notwendig.

„Aha"

„Und wie findest du mich?"

„Ich könnte euch beide bewerten.

Die beiden im Chor: „Ohja."

„Nebeneinander aufstellen."

Sie taten was sie ihnen sagten und standen nackt nebeneinader.

Sie bfühlte ihre Glieder hielt sie aneinander begutachtete ihre Mukseln, glitt durch Anakins wenige Schamhaare und über die glatte Oberfläche von Kirtashs Penis. Nahm ein Zentimetermaß.

„Kirtash schlaff 8.7cm, Ani, 5,2.

„Naja, Ani war ja auch im Wasser, da zieht ein Penis sich zusammen.

Jetzt der steife Zustand.

Sie befasste beide rieb sie. Beide bekamen sie eine Erektion und es war ihnen peinlich. Irgendwo sah es schon lustig aus, wie sie abstanden im hohen bogen.

Berührt euch mal gegenseitig, wies Padme sie an.

Sie taten es und ihre Schniedel formten ein A.

Niedlich.


End file.
